The prior art is an assembly, in the supporting element of which the pressure piston is seated in the housing such that it can move freely rotationally. A passage of the pressure piston for hydraulic medium therefore lies at any desired rotational position with respect to the housing during operation and ultimately also longitudinally in the region of tensile or compressive stresses which are introduced via the head of the pressure piston in the case of earn loading of the resting drag lever. In the section of the corresponding passage, the introduced forces can lead to stress peaks which destroy components. In order to counteract the former, the elements optionally have to have thicker dimensions or the maximum rotational speed to be used is to be reduced.
Moreover, in the case of an installation of the assembly in a cylinder head with a receptacle for the supporting element, which receptacle extends obliquely with respect to the perpendicular, it occurs that, in the unfavorable case in the latter (passage “lying at the bottom”), the storage space of said supporting element is undesirably emptied of hydraulic medium, with the result that air may be sucked into a high pressure space of the hydraulic play compensation apparatus,